


Texting

by CarolineMiller



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, so much texting, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMiller/pseuds/CarolineMiller
Summary: Isak saved the wrong number and in a lame attempt to apologize to Emma ends up texting a totally different person.Between quotes from pompous movies, Sherlock's references and a lot of swearing, Isak and Even realize they're in love.[TEXTING AU]





	1. Sherlock & Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second fanfic evak that I'm publishing and the first one that is totally texting and in English (English is not my first language, I'm Brazilian). I'm very excited about this idea, mainly because the fic is basically comedy and fluffy (that's my cup of tea) and, of course, EVAK ♥ Just the most wonderful OTP ever. It will go through the S3 events, albeit with some modifications, right? Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> I leave here my VERY THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU for my beta reader @yancapeixoto <3

**SATURDAY**

**(14:20) Isak:**

Hey, Emma

I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday

It was not intentional! I just had to leave ‘cause, you know, the police arrived and everything turned into shit

It was not your fault or anything

Hm

Yeah

**(14:21) Emma:**

??

Sorry to say that but I'm pretty sure I’m not Emma

I think you have the wrong number, bro

**(14:23) Isak:**

Oh, man

I just saw that I saved the wrong number, I think I was too drunk lol

I’m sorry

**(14:24) Not-Emma:**

Ok

...

**(14:30) Not-Emma:**

Are you a fugitive from the police?

**(14:31) Isak:**

What?

No!

Why do you think that?

**(14:31) Not-Emma:**

You said that the police arrived and that you had to leave

I was worried about some serial killer or stalker having my number

**(14:32) Isak:**

Aye!

You don't even know me!

I'm not a police fugitive, okay?

**(14:32) Not-Emma:**

It would be exactly what you would say if you were a serial killer

**(14:33) Isak:**

But I'm not a serial killer or stalker or whatever the hell you think!

**(14:33) Not-Emma:**

It would be exactly what you would say if you were a stalker or, perhaps, a pedophile

**(14:34) Isak:**

As far as I know _you_ could be one of those!

I mean… You're texting a stranger!

**(14:35) Not-Emma:**

It was YOU who messaged a stranger in the first place

**(14:35) Isak:**

I thought it was Emma

**(14:36) Not-Emma:**

But when I said I wasn’t Emma you kept texting me

**(14:37) Isak:**

You answered! You could have just ignored my messages!

**(14:37) Not-Emma:**

My parents taught me better than that

So I had the decency to inform that you were sending your lame apologies to the wrong number

**(14:39) Isak:**

My apologies aren’t lame!

**(14:41) Not-Emma:**

Look, if you're not a police fugitive (and I still have my doubts about that) and you were saying that you had to leave poor Emma behind because the police showed up (which is just too suspicious), I can only get to the conclusion that:

You didn’t want to be with Emma (as you put it) and used the police excuse (which is amazingly pathetic) to get away

Or

You're a fucking fugitive

**(14:45) Isak:**

First of all, you wouldn’t call Emma “poor girl” if you knew her

Second, the police were right there, okay?

I just didn't want them to see me because I was kinda high and

Wtf

Why am I telling u this?

Bye

**(14:47) Not-Emma:**

Poor, poor Emma

Having a crush on the person who has the worst excuses in the hole world

Must be hard for her

...

**(14:52) Not-Emma:**

Oh! So… should I assume that you're a minor and that’s the reason the police couldn’t see you so fucking high and wasted?

Hm

I can feel

The Sherlock in me

...

**(15:00) Not-Emma:**

Okay, you're boring me

Come on talk to me

You can't just drop this mystery on my lap and leave me while I’m full of questions

How will I find out more about this if you don't cooperate?

**(15:02) Isak:**

Why do you need my cooperation?

I thought you said you could feel the Sherlock in you?

**(15:03) Not-Emma:**

YES!

I knew you wouldn’t ignore me

**(15:04) Isak:**

??

**(15:04) Not-Emma:**

My personality is appealing even through messages, this is awesome

No one can resist my charm

...

**(15:15) Not-Emma:**

Okay, this is annoying

I know you are reading this, so be polite and fucking answer

**(15:16) Isak:**

Saying fuck isn’t exactly being polite either

Don't you have anything better to do than keep sending messages to a stranger? I thought your parents had taught you well

**(15:17) Not-Emma:**

What can I say?

I keen mysteries

And epic romances

**(15:18) Isak:**

Epic romances? Wtf?

**(15:20) Not-Emma:**

You had to leave poor Emma behind even if it broke your heart, 'cause you were risking to be caught by the police for being a minor and being high. I can imagine poor Emma watching as you walked away in quick steps, casting glances over her shoulder full of promises that soon you would meet again

Epic

_Romance_

**(15:51) Isak:**

God, are you sure that YOU aren’t high or stoned, man?

You certainly drank or smoked something

Who writes these things to a stranger?

**(15:22) Not-Emma:**

I'm offended, Watson

How can you despise such an engaging love story?

You hurt me

**(15:23) Isak:**

Watson? _Really?_

Look, the story would be awesome

If I had a romance with Emma

What, thank god, it's not happening

**(15:24) Not-Emma:**

If I'm Sherlock, you're Watson

Oh, really?

I thought you two had a thing since you sent these messages...

Sooooo, why were you apologizing?

**(15:25) Isak:**

I don't have to answer that

**(15:25) Not-Emma:**

Come on! We've already talked about you not being a boring dick, haven’t we?

**(15:26) Isak:**

Don’t you SERIOUSLY have anything better to do on a Saturday afternoon than sticking your nose into other people's personal lives?

**(15:27) Not-Emma:**

I'm not sticking my nose

YOU sticked my nose

Now I'm just being Sherlockian

So please feed my curiosity

**(15:28) Isak:**

Man

You need to get a life

**(15:29) No-Emma:**

I certainly have a life, after all I am here talking to you, which, we know, can only be done when someone is alive

**(15:30) Isak:**

Haha

So funny

No

**(15:31) No-Emma:**

You're being annoying again

Don’t change the subject

Why were you apologizing to Emma?

**(15:32) Isak:**

I can’t believe I'm doing this

But I'm beginning to imagine Benedict Cumberbatch crying in the corners while waiting for my answer

I don't like it

Emma tried to kiss me and I pushed her away

The police arrived and I had to leave 'cause, as you said, I was high and I'm a minor

Happy?

**(15:34) Not-Emma:**

You watch Sherlock! You just scored a few points with me ‘cause, frankly, if you had imagined me as Robert Downey Jr. I would have to show this conversation to the police

**(15:34) Isak:**

What's the matter with Downey?

**(15:35) Not-Emma:**

He's just NOT Sherlock, man

And I like to think you pictured me as this hot, half-aristocratic handsome guy just like Benedict

**(15:36) Isak:**

You are definitely a weirdo

Creepy guy

Btw are you a dude, right?

**(15:37) No-Emma:**

Yes, I'm male, if you really need to know

Benedict Cumberbatch

At your service

**(15:38) Isak:**

Ugh

**(15:38) Not-Emma:**

Anyway Watson I think that if you really like Emma you should save the right number next time

Or if you're really trying to make her forgive you, and who knows, get the kiss she wanted to give you then you should apologize face to face

**(15:39) Isak:**

Yeah

Ok

**(15:40) Not-Emma:**

What happened, Watson?

Why do you look so sad now?

**(15:41) Isak:**

I’m not sad, bro

How the fuck you know I'm sad?

**(15:42) No-Emma:**

I’m Sherlock, remember?

I felt the melancholy in this monosyllabic answer

What is it? Do you think Emma will not forgive you?

**(15:43) Isak:**

Ugh

The truth is that I don’t give a shit about what Emma is going to do

I just texted ‘cause my friends were being complete dickheads bothering me to do it, so I did

Anyway, I don’t have her number

Maybe it's the universe saying I shouldn’t apologize at all

**(15:45) Not-Emma:**

Oh

Why are your friends being complete dickheads? I mean… Don't they know you don’t like her?

Why are they pushing it?

**(15:46) Isak:**

They are _always_ complete dickheads. It’s not their fault. They just seem unable to avoid it….

Anyway

They think I should like her

She's a nice girl, you know

**(15:47) Not-Emma:**

You shouldn't do what others want you to do if you don't feel like doing it

**(15:48) Isak:**

It's so fucking easy to say that, following the advice in the other hand…

I wanted it to be simple

**(15:49) Not-Emma:**

You're sad again, Watson

I don’t like to know that my Watson is sad

But seriously, you really shouldn't care what other ppl say

Because that really fucks up our minds

**(15:52) Isak:**

You know what, bro?

You're not such a dick

**(15:53) Sherlock:**

I’m not such a dick?

_Seriously?_

I'm here giving you a ton of incredible advices and you say that “I'm not such a dick”?

You keep hurting me, Watson

Ungrateful bastard

**(15:54) Isak:**

Okay, I'll take back what I said

You are a FREAKING weirdo

**(15:55) Sherlock:**

Outch


	2. The coolest person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first part 'cause ao3 cut the last part of the chapter :(
> 
> I have no idea what happened, but I hope you like it :)

 

 

**SATURDAY**

 

**(15:52) Isak:**

You know what, bro?

You're not such a dick

**(15:53) Sherlock:**

I’m not such a dick?

_Seriously?_

I'm here giving you a ton of incredible advices and you say that “I'm not such a dick”?

You keep hurting me, Watson

Ungrateful bastard

**(15:54) Isak:**

Okay, I'll take back what I said

You are a FREACKING weirdo

**(15:55) Sherlock:**

Outch

**(15:56) Isak:**

Ok, bro

I have to go

It wasn’t so bad talking to you after all

Bye

**(15:57) Sherlock:**

Stabbing my heart with a fucking sword wouldn’t be so painful, Watson

But that's ok, I'll survive

I always do

**(15:58) Isak:**

Has anyone ever told you that you are over dramatic?

**(15:58) Sherlock:**

Basically every single day of my life

**(15:59) Isak:**

Well, cause you are

**(16:00) Sherlock:**

And you’re boring

But that's ok, Watson

That's why Sherlock is the main character

I'm more interesting than you

**(16:01) Isak:**

Drama queen

Ok

I really need to go

Bye

**(16:02) Sherlock:**

Bye, Watson

We'll talk later?

...

**(16:15) Sherlock:**

Watson?

...

**(16:50) Sherlock:**

Waaaaaaaaaatsooooooon

...

**(17:20) Sherlock:**

You’re being a bastard

AGAIN

...

**(17:45) Isak:**

I'm not a bastard. I'm the coolest person alive!

**(17:53) Sherlock:**

I knew you wouldn’t give up on me

But you are so not the coolest person alive

That would be me

**(17:54) Isak:**

Man

Seriously

You're here, begging for attention from a stranger who might as well be a serial killer

You’re not cool

You’re insane

**(17:57) Sherlock:**

You have no idea...

**(17:58) Isak:**

Bro

I didn’t meant it for real… the insane thing

I can feel your sadness crawling all the way over here and that is weird as hell

Are you sad?

Bro?

...

**(18:05) Isak:**

Hey?

Sherlock?

...

**(18:12) Isak:**

I take it back, okay?

You're the coolest person

**(18:13) Sherlock:**

Who is begging for the attention of a stranger now?

**(18:15) Isak:**

You know what?

Fuck you

...

**(18:23) Sherlock:**

Hey, don't be so dramatic

**(18:23) Isak:**

Now you’re taking so long to answer me just to bother me

I feel it

**(18:30) Sherlock:**

No

As I told you: I have a life that involves more than texting a stranger that may or may not be a serial killer

**(18:31) Isak:**

We already had this conversation

And we know I'm not a serial killer

Ok

Fine

I'll let you live your life

Bye

**(18:33) Sherlock:**

Hey!

Come back here!

I’m just kidding

I don’t have a life, okay? I live to send you messages from now on, Watson

**(18:36) Isak:**

Fuck you

**(18:36) Sherlock:**

YOUR PARENTS certainly did not teach you well

**(18:37) Isak:**

Of all the things you said today, that was the right one.

**(18:38) Sherlock:**

Oh

I’m sorry

Trouble with your old ones?

Sorry, I did not mean to hurt you or whatever

**(18:39) Isak:**

Chill, bro

It dsnt matter

**(18:40) Sherlock:**

You’re sad again, Watson :(

I’m so sorry

**(18:41) Isak:**

It’s okay, Sherlock

But now I need to get out

My friends will knock down the door if I don’t open it soon

**(18:42) Sherlock:**

Ok

Fine

Go be with your friends

Leave me here in the darkness of my own mind

**(18:43) Isak:**

Bro...

**(18:43) Sherlock:**

I'm kidding, Watson

Have fun

And try not to get caught by the police, okay?

**(18:45) Isak:**

I'm touched by your concern

I’ll try

Goodbye

**(18:46) Sherlock:**

Your well-being is my new life goal

Goodbye

...

**(18:50) Sherlock:**

See you later?

...

**(19:01) Isak:**

Yeah

See you later

:)

**(19:03) Sherlock:**

:)


	3. That kind of guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla, how are you?  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! I really did not expect much, so it was a pleasant surprise!  
> I hope you continue to enjoy the fanfic! I'm really excited about the plot, especially now that S4 has started and it's all so intense :)  
> Once again, thank you to @yancapeixoto, my amazing and wonderful betareader <3
> 
> Enjoy <3

**[SUNDAY]**

**(00:07) Sherlock:**

Still not caught by the police?

...

**(02:11) Sherlock:**

If you were caught by the police and they are checking your phone right now I would like to clarify that I never agreed with the fact that you, as a minor, are getting high and drunk out there

Not to mention that you keep texting strangers

...

**(03:01) Sherlock:**

Good night :)

...

**(08:03) Sherlock:**

Good morning :)

**(08:05) Isak:**

God, you know what damn time it is?

**(08:05) Sherlock:**

8:05 am on a sunny Sunday

**(08:06) Isak:**

Exactly

It's eight o'clock in the morning, man

**(08:06) Sherlock:**

I still don’t understand why you're reaffirming what I said

**(08:07) Isak:**

No one sends messages eight AM on a Sunday to ppl. I mean, the entire world is sleeping now!

**(08:08) Sherlock:**

This information is not only false but totally wrong

Have you ever heard about time zones? There are places in the world where it’s night right now, others are in the afternoon... not everyone is sleeping

And even if the hour were the same around the world, there would still be people awake now

Like me, btw

**(08:10) Isak:**

You really worked your ass at this explanation, didn't you?

Such disposition at this hour, bro

**(08:11) Sherlock:**

My dear Watson, you should know that I don't like generalization

**(08:11) Isak:**

How could I know if I don't even know you?

**(08:12) Sherlock:**

That’s a good point, Watson

We need to fix this

**(08:13) Isak:**

??

**(08:13) Sherlock:**

Let's get to know each other

Tell me about yourself

**(08:14) Isak:**

Did you read the part I told you about being eight in the morning?

**(08:15) Sherlock:**

Jesus Christ, what a killing mood!

Not a morning person, huh?

You should be happier now that you have me in your life

People die and kill for it every day, you know?

I'm a fucking blessing

**(08:16) Isak:**

You are an egocentric asshole, that's all

Ok, ok, you won

I'm fucking awake now

Happy?

**(08:17) Sherlock:**

Go wash your face and brush your teeth

God, Watson, don't you know what good manners are?

**(08:18) Isak:**

Fuck off

**(08:18) Sherlock:**

While brushing your teeth please brush your tongue

Tsc, tsc

...

**(08:26) Sherlock:**

Watson?

...

**(08:33) Sherlock:**

Don’t be so booooooring

**(08:34) Isak:**

God, you're _so_ needy. Almost an attention whore.

I was brushing my teeth, Mom

**(08:34) Sherlock:**

Do you call your mom an attention whore? Dude, that’s fucked up. I also don’t like this expression, it’s sexist and dumb

I thought Interpol blasted into your house or something

I was wondering if I should do something ‘bout it

**(08:35) Isak:**

Ok. Done with the “whore” thing

I'm totally safe laying on the couch in my house

No one will blast in here

If Interpol tried they would probably run away the moment they put their eyes on Eskild

**(08:36) Sherlock:**

Eskild?

**(08:36) Isak:**

One of the guys that I share the kollektivet

**(08:37) Sherlock:**

Don’t you live with your parents?

**(08:38) Isak:**

No.

**(08:38) Sherlock:**

Jesus Christ

I can feel your rudeness all the way over here

Sorry

I'm not going to talk about "parents" anymore, okay?

**(08:39) Isak:**

Ok

Tks

It’s just…

Fucking complicated

**(08:41) Sherlock:**

I’m sorry :(

I didn’t intent to make you uncomfortable

**(08:42) Isak:**

Chill, bro

Easy tiger

**(08:43) Sherlock:**

So ... why would the Interpol guys run away if they saw Eskild?

**(08:44) Isak:**

Because he's wearing his blue satin robe, avocado facial mask and singing Madonna very intensely

Jeeeez

Waking up and seeing this was certainly fucking traumatizing

I'm never leaving my room on a Sunday morning again

**(08:45) Sherlock:**

He looks like someone cool and concerned about his appearance

I cannot judge him

**(08:46) Isak:**

Do you also have your beauty ritual?

**(08:46) Sherlock:**

I don’t need this

My beauty is fucking natural

**(08:47) Isak:**

Lol

Ok

You totally have a beauty ritual!

**(08:48) Sherlock:**

Maybe I do a little thing in my hair

Maybe

**(08:49) Isak:**

I knew it!

**(08:49) Sherlock:**

Okay, now you know that I care ‘bout my hair

Sooooooooooo

Tell me something about you

**(08:50) Isak:**

Like what?

**(08:50) Sherlock:**

Anything

Surprise me

**(08:51) Isak:**

Hm

I'm a freaking awesome rapper

Seriously

The best of Oslo

**(08:52) Sherlock:**

Duuuuuude

You should be more careful when talking to strangers

Now I know that besides a “freaking awesome rapper” (which I honestly don't believe) you also live in Oslo

**(08:53) Isak:**

You don't have to be a genius to know this, just look at the code area to know where my number is from

As far as I know you're from Oslo too

**(08:54) Sherlock:**

I could be living in another city and using this number to be able to communicate with a relative in Oslo

**(08:55) Isak:**

Are you?

**(08:55) Sherlock:**

Nope

Not really

But I wanted to plant a seed of doubt after all I'm unbelievable mysterious

**(08:56) Isak:**

I'm realizing, Sherlock

Mysterious **...**

**(08:57) Sherlock:**

Don’t use sarcasm against me, Watson

**(08:57) Isak:**

I would never

**(08:58) Sherlock:**

Dickhead

Okay, so, what kind of music do you listen to?

**(08:59) Isak:**

I'm a fan of N.W.A., 90's rap...

**(09:00) Sherlock:**

Is that what you really like?

**(09:01) Isak:**

That's what you listen to when you want to feel tough

So yes, that’s what I really like

**(09:01) Sherlock:**

Have you ever heard Nas?

**(09:06) Isak:**

Of course

**(09:06) Sherlock:**

You googled Nas, didn't you? You've never heard of him before!

**(09:07) Isak:**

That’s a lie

Of course I heard about him before you bring it up

**(09:08) Sherlock:**

You're lying to me, Watson

I can’t believe you're destroying our relationship like this

**(09:09) Isak:**

Jeeeez, you’re a drama queen

Ok

I never heard NAS

**(09:10) Sherlock:**

I knew it!

But seriously, you should listen to his songs

He’s fucking awesome

**(09:11) Isak:**

Ok

...

**(09:13) Isak:**

This is good

I mean, fucking good

**(09:13) Sherlock:**

My taste is amazing

You’re welcome :))

**(09:14) Isak:**

Ugh

Do you know what I realized?

**(09:14) Sherlock:**

?

**(09:15) Isak:**

That I don't know how old you are

And you know I'm a minor, which is not fair

**(09:16) Sherlock:**

I’m 19

And you?

Should I worry about texting a child?

**(09:17) Isak:**

I’m 17, bro

Are you 97 then?

College student?

**(09:18) Sherlock:**

Yes and no

Yes, I'm 97 and no, I'm not at college yet

I had to stop for a while bc I had some problems

I repeated the last year of school

**(09:19) Isak:**

Damn, bro

But it’s all right now?

I hope it is :)

**(09:20) Sherlock:**

Yes, yes, everything is fine now

You look so cute when you're worried, Watson

Keep that. It works better for you then your morning rudeness.

I knew that deep down, in your cold dead heart, there was a little bit of love

**(09:21) Isak:**

Who's talking about love?

**(09:22) Sherlock:**

Okay, let's pretend we don't have something going on here

Since you’re in the denial phase

**(09:22) Isak:**

Man

What are you talking about **?**

**(09:23) Sherlock:**

What?

I'm talking about our epic romance, Watson

Have you looked up the tag _johnlock_ on Tumblr?

**(09:24) Isak:**

Are you that kind of guy?

**(09:25) Sherlock:**

What kind of guy?

And why can I imagine you twisting your nose when you said "that kind of guy"?

**(09:26) Isak:**

The kind of guy who has Tumblr and lives in hashtags

The kind of guy who can be described as a hipster

The kind of guy who drinks expensive and weird named coffee

**(09:27) Sherlock:**

Did you come to all these conclusions just bc I mentioned Tumblr?

**(09:28) Isak:**

I got it, didn't I?

You do all this

**(09:29) Sherlock:**

My coffee is not weird!

**(09:30) Isak:**

I should’ve ended this conversation in the moment that you mentioned the beauty ritual

**(09:31) Sherlock:**

Now who is the drama queen?

Come on, Watson

Don’t be rude (I know that it’s hard for you NOT to be a complete dickhead, but give it a try)

Tell me about your favorite movies

**(09:32) Isak:**

Hm

Transformers

**(09:33) Sherlock:**

MICHAEL. BAY.

UGH

I should stop texting you now

I’ll probably do it

**(09:34) Isak:**

What's the matter with Michael Bay? His movies are cool

**(09:34) Sherlock:**

I REALLY should stop texting you right now

I've never been so close to block someone

Jesus Christ

I just don’t do it bc I think you've lost Emma's number bc it was a divine sign that I should make an intervention in your life

**(09:36) Isak:**

Man

Wft?

All this bc you dislike a director?

I like Star Wars too. Actually, I like SW more than Transformers, but I can never decide which SW is better

**(09:38) Sherlock:**

Ok

I’ll forgive you

Bc you like Star Wars

**(09:40) Isak:**

You're a movie snob!

**(09:41) Sherlock:**

No, I’m not

I just have good taste

**(09:41) Isak:**

Oh, right

So tell me, oh, Sherlock, the greatest movie buff: what's your favorite movie?

**(09:44) Sherlock:**

Ugh

Nooooooooo

You can't ask me that question

I simply CAN’T answer something like that without killing myself in the process of choice

But I really like the films of Baz Luhrmann

I mean I REALLY REALLY like it

But in a cool way, bc I’m fucking cool

**(09:47) Isak:**

Romeu + Juliet

Moulin Rouge

Seriously?

What's wrong with you, man?

**(09:47) Sherlock:**

You googled again, right?

**(09:48) Isak:**

Yeah

I had no idea who the hell Baz Luhrmann was, sorry

**(09:48) Sherlock:**

Jesus

You need to be polite, Watson

Immediately

Come on, lay your ass somewhere and open the link I'm going to send you

We're going to watch a movie with a remarkable story together

And you will fucking cry in the end

*link*

**(09:50) Isak:**

You're very pretentious, don't you think?

And I don’t cry

Like EVER

I’m like

The kind of guy who never drops a tear

I don’t even know what “crying” means

**(09:52) Sherlock:**

You need to stop listening to N.W.A, man.

Did you open the link?

**(09:53) Isak:**

Yeah

* Rolling eyes emoji *

**(09:54) Sherlock:**

Let me know when it's loaded

And I'll tell you when to press play

**(10:02) Isak:**

Ok

Ready

**(10:03) Sherlock:**

Ok

1

2

3

Play

**...**

**(10:15) Isak:**

Bro

This is SO not better than Transformers

**(10:16) Sherlock:**

Don’t insult me

Watch the movie, Watson

**...**

**(10:30) Isak:**

How can _this shitty_ movie be your favorite?

**(10:31) Sherlock:**

One of*

Just watch

Feel the romance

The epic

**(10:33) Isak:**

Jesus Christ

Ok

...

**(10:40) Sherlock:**

This scene

It's one of my favorites

I've always wanted to remake this scene

**(10:41) Isak:**

The kiss in the pool?

**(10:41) Sherlock:**

Yes

It seems so real

And intense

**(10:42) Isak:**

Yeah

...

**(10:50) Sherlock:**

Still watching?

**(10:52) Isak:**

Don’t fucking distract me

...

**(11:11) Isak:**

It seems real

**(11:11) Sherlock:**

What?

**(11:12) Isak:**

The glances and the looks between them

It seems so real

Like they really felt it

**(11:13) Sherlock:**

This is the cinema magic, dear Watson

**(11:14) Isak:**

Yeah...

...

**(11:50) Isak:**

This is fucking depressing

 _You_ are fucking depressing

The world is fucking depressing

I don't want to exist anymore

I knew all this would happen

I knew it!

But

**(11:51) Sherlock:**

Are you crying?

**(11:52) Isak:**

No way

Maybe

Just a speck in my eye

**(11:53) Sherlock:**

Don’t even try to lie to me again

 _I_ am fucking crying

And I've watched this movie fifty times

**(11:55) Isak:**

I'm not just crying, man

I'm simply sobbing like a little girl

**I lost it**

**All my dignity and masculinity**

**(11:56) Sherlock:**

You might as well sob like a little boy, that’s fine

I don't understand why this is even associated with a gender, to be honest

**(11:57) Isak:**

I had forgotten about your hate on generalization and sexist expressions, sorry

I just wanted to say that I was crying my eyes out

**(11:58) Sherlock:**

I know

Got it

Liked?

 **(11:58)**   **Isak:**

I didn't think I would

But yes, I did

Fuck

What a fucked up movie

I’ll listen to Madonna with Eskild now to feel alive again

**(12:00) Sherlock:**

Lol, maybe it's a clever idea

Unless you want to watch another movie with me?

**(12:01) Isak:**

I'd love to, but I need to help with lunch otherwise I’ll be killed by my angry/starving roommates

I forgot that today was my cooking day (which is a waste of time if you want to know, bc everyone knows that I can’t fry an egg by myself and that Eskild always end up helping me)

I'll speak to you later, Sherlock

Thanks for destroying my life and my emotional :)

**(12:03) Sherlock:**

Ok

Later we'll watch another movie, then

We have a long way to go before you can be considered a person with a minimum of taste for GOOD movies, frankly

Good luck with the cooking thing :)

And it’s my pleasure

I love to know that I'm making the world a better place by showing Baz's films

See you later, Watson

X—X

**(18:37) Sherlock:**

Are you alive?

Or should I bother calling an ambulance because you’ve been food poisoned by your own food?

**(18:41) Isak:**

I already told you that you are freaking weirdo, didn't I?

Yes, I’m alive btw

Just doing some homework

After all, as we have already talked, I really have a life beyond the messages we text

**(18:43) Sherlock:**

Glad to know that everything is okay with your stomach

If you want I can send you some edible easy-to-make recipes for the next cooking day

**(18:44) Isak:**

Never thought that Sherlock would be such a lovely housekeeper!

I'm starting to wonder what planet you came from

Hipster, hashtag and Tumblr kind of guy, in love with tragic dark and twisted romances, movie snob, cook chef...

Just tell me that you have an account at Pinterest and we'll have to break up

Seriously

You can’t be normal

**(18:46) Sherlock:**

Who said I'm normal?

This definition is certainly not for me

Yes, I have a Pinterest account, ok?

Oh, so you want to "break up"? I thought you were in denial about our relationship

**(18:48) Isak:**

Man

**(18:50) Sherlock:**

Man

...

**(19:01) Sherlock:**

?

**...**

**(19:09) Sherlock:**

Are you seriously doing this?

...

**(19:20) Sherlock:**

Waaaaaaaaaaatson!

Ugh

I hate you

I really fucking hate you, dickhead

Goodbye

...

**(19:43) Sherlock:**

You're going to ignore me bc I have a Pinterest account??? I mean, _really_?

You are unbelievable!

**...**

**(19:58) Sherlock:**

W

A

T

S

O

N

...

**(20:21) Sherlock:**

Ok

I'm getting worried

I'd rather believe that you ran out of battery and that's why you're ignoring me

Call me when you recharge, okay?

X—X

**(22:11) Isak:**

Hey, I’m sorry

A few things happened

It has nothing to do with your strangeness and your love for Pinterest, okay?

It just...

Some fucked up things

**(21:13) Sherlock:**

Oh!

You’re alive!

Oh, sorry

Is everything fine?

Do you want to talk?

**(22:14) Isak:**

No, I rather not

But tks

Seriously

I think I'll try to sleep now

I have class tomorrow and I'm tired, you know

There was this guy who decided to send me messages at eight o'clock on a “sunny Sunday”

**(22:17) Sherlock:**

He seems to be a super cool and interesting guy

Keep him

**(22:18) Isak:**

No, bro, he made me watch those depressing movies

Not cool

**(22:19) Sherlock:**

Did he force you?

Like what? Tied you to the bed and made you watch?

**(22:20) Isak:**

You could say that was more or less like this

**(22:20) Sherlock:**

That’s absurd! I’d never tie you down.

Without your consent.

Ok, just kidding

But fine

I'll let you rest

My offer to talk still up, okay?

I hope you feel ok soon! :)

Good night, Watson

**(22:21) Isak:**

Good night, Sherlock

Tks

**(22:22) Sherlock:**

You’re welcome/Anytime :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> It's worth noting: English is not my language, so let me know about any errors so I can fix it :)
> 
> Kisses and see you soon <3
> 
> Find me on twitter
> 
>  
> 
> [@wolfistar](https://twitter.com/wolfistar)
> 
>  
> 
> or on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [@milleoneprongs](http://milleoneprongs.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, English is not my first language, so ... Sorry for any mistake, okay? I'm trying to improve here, lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on twitter @wolfistar :)
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
